Changing Wings
by Flashfox Tyrell05
Summary: Naruto had unlocked a rare form of his Uzumaki Bloodline that would change him forever. Will he stay in the light or would he fall into the darkness. Harem
1. Startings and Bloodline

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

Prologue:

Naruto was 8 years old walking down the street wearing blue pants and an orange shirt. He had his head down knowing that if he looked up he would face the hated glares of the villagers. He had only just turned 8 a few days ago and the villagers were still that he somehow escaped them receiving no damages. As he was walking not looking where he was going he bumped into something landed on his back.

Looking up he saw that he bumped into no other than Hyuuga Hiashi. He was just staring down at Naruto as the rest of his party which was a few Hyuuga members from the main branch, his wife Hitomi, and his two daughters Hinata and Hanabi. Naruto just stared into Hiashi's eyes ignoring everyone around as he started to feel small amounts of pain in his back before it started increase at a fast paste. He started to release a massive amount of blue charka that soon turned white. As the pain increase his eyes started to hurt as well before he was on his knees screaming in pain as everyone looked at him confused.

Bulges grew from his back within his shirt pushing it out and with a spray of blood two white wings that were 10 feet wide came out of his back to the shock of everyone. His shirt fell off of his body as everyone could now see that they were attached to his body the blood streaking out the part it came from. From Naruto's eye drops of blood were dripping out of his eyes and down his cheeks. He was still screaming in pain as people could now here a few cracks in his body in physically saw that his body was getting a lot stronger. After a few more minutes Naruto's screaming had died down and he had a muscular body for a kid his age which he shouldn't of have.

"Hitomi heal him while I'll check his eyes" said Hiashi as he activated his Byakugan and looked at Naruto's eyes which held a large amount of charka for reasons not know to him

"Hai" said Hitomi (Hiashi's wife) as she went behind Naruto activating her own Byakugan, had green charka wrap around her hands, and started healing Naruto's back

"Naruto face me" said Hiashi knee down in front of him as Naruto shook his head no

"FACE ME! Naruto" Hiashi now yelled as Naruto froze and slowly looked up at his direction but kept his eyes shut as he had blood coming out of his eyes

"Hitomi come here and heal Naruto's eyes" said Hiashi as Hitomi nodded and came around to face Naruto. She put her hands still wrapped with green charka over Naruto's eyes and started healing them. She quickly finished as she went back to his back and started finish off were she left off.

"Naruto I need to open your eyes. Trust me for right now when for you haven't really trusted anyone. Even the Sandaime when it seems you do. I can read your facial and your movements well to know that" said Hiashi softly but also powerfully as Naruto stiffen for a second before he opened his eyes to see Hiashi.

Hiashi started at Naruto's eye in shock as his whole eye had turned black with a white circle surrounding a white star for the pupil that you would see in the sky at night.

'_A doujutsu wait a minute. I read up about that doujutsu in the pass but I can't seem to remember it'_ thought Hiashi

"How do you feel Naruto?" asked Hiashi as Hitomi finally finished healing him to the best of her ability

"I feel strange. It's like I got an extra pair of arms on my back but a little different. I also see things slower than I ever thought possible. It's like everything is in slow motion. I can also see these blue dots with blue lines connecting them in you and I can see beyond you. I can see the Sandaime for here getting ready to move out the Hokage tower" said Naruto shocking Hiashi

'_That's over 2 miles from here'_ thought Hiashi

"I can also see that dark corner as clear as if it was day time. I can hear sounds for all over and can smell things from so far away. I'm remembering things from everything I see perfectly, I can sort of see and sense everything around me with my eyes and wings with no trouble at all, and I feel there is much more but…..I feel very tired… right now" said Naruto as he pasted out into Hiashi's shocked arms.

'_This is amazing. According to what he told me he basically has an advance version of the Byakugan but can see a full 360 degrees, advance smell, hearing, and most likely touch, and taste, perfect memory, can slow down time as good probably better than the Sharingan, can see in the dark, and there is more according to him'_ thought Hiashi

"Hitomi we will take Hinata and Hanabi home while you Hyuuga members will take Naruto to the hospital. You are to make sure he is treated and no harm is to come to him. I will send more members to protect help protect him. I shall go look this up" said Hiashi in a demanding voice leaving no room to argue as every nodded to him. A Hyuuga member picked up Naruto and took him to the hospital with four other Hyuuga's while Hiashi, Hitomi, Hanabi, and Hinata hurried home.

As soon Hiashi got back into the compound he ignored everyone their and went immedaitly into the clan scrolls. Hitomi rushed Hinata and Hanabi to their rooms while she waited for Hiashi. The Hyuuga members in charge of Naruto force the hospital to heal Naruto with a quick Byakugan glare and then guarded the room. The Sandaime arrived later on and received reports from the Hyuuga members and the hospital staff as to what's going on with Naruto.

**2 Hours Later**

Hiashi barge in the hospital with a bunch of Hyuuga's and gave out orders to secure and surround Naruto's room much to the shock of the Sandaime.

"Hiashi-san what is the meaning of this" asked Sandaime easily upset

"Naruto will now live and be adopted under the Hyuuga clan because of the recent events" said Hiashi handing the Sandaime an ancient looking scroll of his clan. The Sandaime opened it up and started reading the scroll.

_The Pure form of the Uzumaki Bloodline_

_It would be a timed bloodline at the age of 8 that all people with the special gene in the clan which would be one every thousand years would activate theirs but will only happen if they come in close range of another person having a bloodline. When it would be unlocked there would be no other until it goes extinct with the last user if it is not passed on to its children and the clan would have to wait another thousand years. The bloodline was a doujutsu that surpasses the original in many ways but it is also a body and elemental bloodline. The eye would be black with a white circle surrounding a white star for the pupil that you would see in the sky at night. With the new bloodline it makes the person have the brain 5 times smarter than an original brain with ease. Improves their sight, smell, taste, reflexes, gives them stronger bones, muscles, hearing, and agility. His new eyes when activated made things slower than the Uchiha clan making it possible for him to remember jutsu by hand with his new perfect photographic memory. The new eyes allowed better sight than the Byakugan can see and pick up things that they couldn't with good reason. The user would be given white wings that allowed the user to fly at supersonic speeds so they needed the eyes to see quickly if the user wanted to fly fast. The user could use all elements and its wings color would half change to match the element alignment. The user had two special elements that change some properties of the element one which is called White Light and another called Black Darkness that is rarely used due to the fact if used too much the user would lose control. This bloodline is a very secret form of the Uzumaki clan and if it is ever be shown it would had to be protected and must never vanish. The Hyuuga Clan was trusted with this information due to our clan alliance._

When the Sandaime finished reading the scroll he looked at Hiashi in shock and understood why he took all of these precautions.

"I will be taking care of Naruto until he is ready to be on his own but he will always have the protection of the Hyuuga clan" said Hiashi

"I understand I will get all the paperwork done while you can explain to Naruto" said Sandaime walking away as Hiashi entered Naruto's hospital room to see Naruto looking out the window from his bed with his wings spread behind him

"Naruto this something I need to tell you" said Hiashi as Naruto turned to face him with his blue eyes which now held white circles in them

"What is it Hiashi-san" said Naruto surprising Hiashi a little that he knew his name and he added a suffix to it

"I've come to inform you that you will token care of by my clan since we had now found out that you are a true Uzumaki and have a rare form of their bloodline. We had a clan alliance with the Uzumaki. Hold your questions for now as all will be explained when you get to your new home. I'll pick you up tomorrow" said Hiashi as Naruto looked at him and nodded quietly

'_It seems that this new bloodline makes him more clam and wary of his actions'_ thought Hiashi as he walked out the door.

As time went by Naruto took a serious change when he entered the Hyuuga compound and immedaitly put into the main branch care. The Hyuuga clan started teaching him about the ninja ways, some of their techniques, and his bloodline but due to his bloodline he learned their styles extremely quickly up to the point where he could take on masters in the Hyuuga clan style and even created some of his own styles.

He easily took a liking to the color white and surprisingly orange so now wore a custom cloak that went up to his ankles, was pure white with a orange hood, orange designs around the whole cloak that only a seal master could tell they were powerful seals, and complete on the inside of the cloak was black seals in the inside. Inside the cloak he wore a fish net shirt underneath an orange shirt, black pants, wears a white hat on his head, orange gloves, and black sandals. He had his wings inside the cloak wrapping his body and using his metal element that he discovered causing half his white wings turn gray which made his wings strong enough to withstand almost any attack.

He made a couple of new ninjutsu using elements that were dangerous to not only the enemy but himself as well using his bloodline. Later on in the years the Sandaime gave him a gift box that was title Uzumaki telling him to keep it a secret and that it should remain in hands. It was a box full of a few Uzumaki scrolls and a whole bunch of pieces that could be put together and form a cylinder of some sort. He became a boy who was not too cold like the Hyuuga's and most Uchiha, but while he was not cold to people that didn't mean he liked others for in a way he was cruel to anyone in Konoha and he was not a complete idiot like some kids, which one was called Kiba.

**5 years later – Naruto- 13 years old**

Naruto had moved out of the compound a year back into a newly built house that was not far from the Hyuuga compound. He and the rest of his classmates passed their gennin exams and were now at the academy awaiting their instructions. Mizuki stole the forbidden scroll last night, ran into Naruto while running through the roof tops, and then his world went black. Naruto made a complete copy of the scroll before he had Mizuki who was tied up and the forbidden placed down in front of the Hokage Tower. To everyone except the Hokage it seem as if they 'magically' appeared in front of the tower but the Sandaime knew it was Naruto's doing since he found traces of his charka on Mizuki.

**In classroom**

"Hey Sai, Shikamaru who do you think is going to be paired up with" asked Kiba

"It's too troublesome really talk about it but it is usually the dead last with the rookie of the year but since there were a lot of complications with this year's groups involving clan heirs and talented kids with their unique jutsu like Sai with his painting jutsu it would be tuff to guess" said Shikamaru

"He does (munch) have a point (munch)" added in Chouji eating his chips sitting next to Shikamaru

"Yeah they most likely put you two with Ino like what they did with your father to create as amazing team of you as they had done" said Sai

"But who do you want to be placed with? Who would you say Shikamaru since you have one of the smartest brains here but is too darn lazy to use it" asked Kiba gaining a snicker from Sai

"Well I'm guess I would be ok with Chouji, Naruto, and Shino"

"Why is that?"

"Well Chouji is my best friend I have who I can easily rely on. Shino is strong, quiet, smart but also not arrogant like some Uchiha in this class. Naruto while he may be evil and cruel to everyone here he holds back to draw less attention to himself, reliable for he would help if you twist the words around to make it seem like it would help him………..well in some cases, very smart as he was to make all his tests result in a 80 never going lower or higher, and also very secretive. Now leave me alone so I can go back to sleep"

"Well I can deal with anyone except emo-Sasugay, fangirls especially flat chest (Sakura), and the dickless mutt" said Sai

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"You heard me dickless"

"That's it you are dead" shouted Kiba as he was about to dash for Sai when Iruka appeared in the classroom. "Big Headed of Doom no jutsu"

"SHUT UP" yelled Iruka as everyone immedaitly quiet down and sat in their seats

"Now that I have your attention I can begin with my announcements. You all have finally passed……" and on and on Iruka went on with his lecture which put most to sleep and even had Shino and Naruto falling asleep a little. 30 minutes later

"Now on to teams"

"FINALLY!" yelled most of the class

"SHUT UP!" he yelled back

"Now Team 1…………….. Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Sai. Your Jounin sensei is Hatake Kakashi"

"…………….." _'Dam a fan girl'_

"Hell yeah true love prevails"

"Fuck!"

"Good luck paint boy. Don't bend over around the Uchiha" laughed Kiba

"Quiet! Now Team 8 is Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Uzumaki Naruto. Your Jounin senseis are Yuuhi Kurenai, Mitarashi Anko because of the extra member"

"Team 9 is still continuing from last year so the last team, Team 10 will be Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji. Your Jounin sensei is Sarutobi Asuma. All your Jounin senseis will be here in another 10 minutes. Good luck and I wish the best for all of you" said Iruka

**2 Hours before**

All the soon to be Jounin sensei's, Jounin, Anbu, and some Chuunin were in the Hokage's office discussing the new teams.

"Now we have a little problem here that could turn big in time" said the Sandaime

"What is it" asked a Jounin

"Well it's Naruto. He is too secretive from my likings. He is cruel and some cases evil to people, most likely smarter than a Nara, and he would never remove or open is long coat for some reason. Well yes I saw his wings once which were beautiful but that was during the hospital. He had never ever showed them again to me or anyone else no matter how much I plead or anyone else pleads to him"

"Well I never even knew he had wings what kind?" asked Kakashi for once not looking into his book

"White angel wings. He also has some strange seals on his coat blocking it from any jutsu and even the Byakugan couldn't see threw it. He has the same seals in his house as well so I can't even use my globe. He is hiding something big and I need a Jounin sensei which can bring it out"

"Or Jounin sensei's" said Kurenai

"What do you mean?"

"Put him with my team and give Sai to Kakashi. Have another Jounin assist me in opening him up" said Kurenai

"Why take him off my team" asked Kakashi

"Well you already have the Uchiha to work with so you will be very busy with calming his problems down and would badly ruin any other chance to open him up" said Kurenai

"Ok I agree now who would like to work with Kurenai" asked Sandaime as most of the males raised their hands to join just to get close to her

"I'll join" said purple haired women wearing a long brown trench coat

"Ah Anko. You will actually be perfect. Your personality will open him up majorly. Now that this is settle go pick up your teams. Dismissed"

**Present and Back to Gennin**

A man with a bear wearing a Jounin vest, a woman with red eyes and black hair, and a purple hair woman wearing a brown trench coat walked into the classroom drawing everyone's attention.

"I am Asuma come with me Team 10 to the field" said the bear man as Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji stood up and followed him outside

"I'm Anko" said the woman wearing the brown trench coat

"I'm Kurenai now will Team 8 come follow us to the bridge" said the red eye women as Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, and Shino stood up and followed them outside quietly leaving Team 7 and the few other teams who were still waiting on their sensei

**At the bridge**

"Ok let's introduce ourselves. I will go first. My name is Yuuhi Kurenai, I like poetry, and I dislike a certain book and perverts besides Anko. My hobbies are learning new Genjutsu's and my dream is to make you four at least Chuunin and as strong as you can be"

"I'll guess I'll go next. I am Mitarashi Anko, I like Dango and I dislike a certain Hebi. My hobbies are throwing Kunai at people I don't like or for fun and my dream is to kill a certain Hebi or at least make sure he is dead"

"I am Inuzuka Kiba. I like to hang out and prank my sister; I dislike my sister in when she becomes too nosy and Sasugay. My hobbies is training with Akamaru and dreams is to get my sister married off so she can stop pestering me even though I love her and all but I also want to be clan head"

"I am Aburame Shino, I like bugs, I dislike people who kill them, my hobbies are to collect new bugs, and my dream is to be clan head"

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata. I like a certain thing (glances at Naruto) and I dislike people who judge others by their cover. My hobbies are making medical herbs and my dream is to make someone proud of me and become clan head"

"And last" said Kurenai looking at Naruto

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I have likes and dislikes. My hobbies are too private and I had a dream last night"

'That's something Kakashi would had said' thought Kurenai and Anko

"Wow you have private hobbies. I never toke you for the feminine type" laughed Kiba

"Wow Kiba I never knew you wanted to die so early. Why didn't you tell me, I could have done it a lot sooner" said Naruto smirking

"Hey, hey boys just take easy their no need to kill each other yet" said Kurenai defusing the situation

"Ok tomorrow you are all to report to training ground 8 to take your real gennin exam. You all must know that knowing a simple 3 jutsu's and being smart in history is not going to cut it" said Anko smirking

"I knew it" muttered Shino

"Damn it!" shouted Kiba

"Ok boys I can assume you may be a little angry but how about we go to the Konoha pool to relax and get to know each other more" said Kurenai smiling

'_Ah good going Kurenai, now we can go find out what Naruto has underneath his coat without even working hard'_ thought Anko smirking

'_Baka's the both of them'_ thought Naruto easily catching on

"Meet us there in one hour" said Kurenai Shunshin away with Anko as Kiba happily jumped off ready to go to the pool

**1 Hour later at the Konoha Pool**

Everyone was in their bathing suits……well almost everyone. Kurenai had a two piece bikini with Anko wearing the same except it was purple, Hinata had her one piece bathing suit underneath her jacket, Shino left his bugs nearby and was wearing green swimming trunks underneath his cloak, Kiba was wearing blue swimming trunks with black paw prints on it, and Naruto was wearing his long cloak like usual with his hat but if you were able to see what he had underneath his cloak he had orange with white feathers swimming trunks.

'_Just in case'_ thought Naruto

The group quickly went into the pool but was surprise to see Kiba's sister and mother Hana and Tsume already there in the pool. Kurenai and Anko quickly went to talk to them while Kiba stayed far away knowing those two will embarrass him. Hinata sat at the edge kicking her feet in the water looking over to the other side at Naruto who was sitting down with Shino playing cards.

"So what are you two doing here?" asked Anko

"Well when Kiba said who his team was and that he was going to the pool we thought we might as well go too since we haven't had any fun in a while we decided to come as well" said Tsume

"And to see if the rumors of Naruto's wings was true" said Hana smirking

"So how can we make him show them if he won't get in the water or take off his cloak" said Kurenai

"Well you can leave that to us since you are not as highly skilled as we are in this" said Anko as she started to explain the plans

"Hey I can do that" said Kurenai a little angered as the other three laughed at her

"Oh come on Kurenai it's not that we making fun of you or anything it's just that you are not known as the Ice Queen in Konoha for nothing. Just watch and learn" said Tsume as the three of them stepped out of the pool, headed for Naruto's and Shino's location, and Kurenai crossed her arms in anger

**With Naruto**

Naruto had just beat Shino for the 13th time in the row which actually started to anger him to Naruto's surprise since he never saw Shino or any Aburame angry when 3 shadows came over them.

"Excuse me Naruto do you have a towel for us" said Anko allowing her wet hair to go over her face a little before she slowly pushed it back

"Here" said Naruto grabbing three towels and handing it to them to which they started to dry themselves in front of him much to his embarrassment and Shino's amusement

"Who are you two?"

"Well I am Inuzuka Tsume Kiba's mother and this is Inuzuka Hana Kiba's sister"

'_What no way she is almost as young as her own daughter'_ thought Naruto with his jaw dropped as Tsume giggled at him immedaitly warning Naruto as he learned from experience that when a girl giggled it meant that A she was flirting with him because she may like him B she doing it to get something or C don't even ask

"Would you look at the time it was nice meeting you two later" said Naruto getting up to walk away when Anko wrapped around his arm

"Aww you're leaving so soon" pouted Anko

'_What the hell are you up to'_ thought Naruto

"Stay a while take a DIP!" shouted Hana at the end as she pushed Naruto towards the pool before he erupted into a smoke as Kiba appeared in his space and fell into the water

"Damn it" shouted Tsume as she looked at Naruto who was at the other side holding his chest from the shock at what almost happened

'_I knew it. Sneaky bastards'_ thought Naruto smirking at their enraged faces

"HEY! I just got dried and I was talking to this girl!" shouted Kiba

"So you think you got away huh" said a voice behind Naruto as he quickly turned around to see Kurenai to which she quickly pushed him towards the water leaving no time for a replacement. As it seemed as if he was going to land on the water he did a quick flick in the water pushing him closer towards the middle of the water using his hand grabbed and pushed down on Kiba's head allowing him to jump off and land on the other side while Kiba was shoved underneath the water

'_Dammit'_ thought Kurenai

The rest day was peaceful except for the four trying to get Naruto into the water which left Kiba on the receiving end. They soon left going their own ways while Anko and Kurenai followed Naruto home. Naruto then stopped not even turning around decided to speak.

"What do you two want?" he asked as Anko and Kurenai jumped down behind him

"We just want you to know that you can open up to us if you ever wanted to talk" said Kurenai

"Thanks but no thanks"

"Huh why not?" asked Anko

"You want me to reveal my secrets desires, ambitions, memories, and make it seem like it's okay but would you do so willingly" asked Naruto as they went quite

"I already know the Sandaime asked for you two to do this and he is probably watching us right now, but my secrets are mine to keep as yours are yours to keep. Don't make things harder for yourself and the team for snooping around were you don't' belong. Good night" said Naruto as he Shunshin away

'_He knows the Shunshin'_ they both thought

"Well I don't know about you but I'm not giving up yet. I'll see you later Kurenai" said Anko walking away

"Later"

**At Naruto's house in his bedroom**

"Why me" said Naruto falling asleep on his bed


	2. Revealed and Running

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

_Last Time_

"_Well I don't know about you but I'm not giving up yet. I'll see you later Kurenai" said Anko walking away_

"_Later"_

_**At Naruto's house in his bedroom**_

"_Why me" said Naruto falling asleep on his bed_

**Next Day at Training Ground 8**

Naruto, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba were waiting for Kurenai and Anko.

"What do you think they will test us on" ask Kiba

"I don't really know" said Hinata

"I do have an idea but you probably won't like it" said Naruto

"What do you mean" asked Shino as Kurenai and Anko Shunshin in

"Hey everyone" said Anko

"Now that we are finally here we can begin your test. We are going to have a special match. It's me and Anko against your four. The point of the match is to subdue the other team" said Kurenai

'_Yeah me and Kurenai thought on this plan for a while now'_ thought Anko

"It was as I feared" whispered Naruto

'_They are going to go after me to reveal my secret but too bad they won't be able to keep up with my speed….I hope'_ thought Naruto

"Ok ready" said Kurenai as she took a normal stance while Anko went into the Hebi stance, Kiba went down into his Inuzuka stance with Akamaru on top of his back, and Hinata activating her Byakugan assuming the Hyuuga Juuken stance (Gentle Fist style) along with Naruto as his eyes turned black with a star in the middle (like I said before it is the four pointed star that would see in the sky) but unlike before when he first activated his doujutsu he had 2 rings surrounded it shocking everyone.

'_A doujutsu what the hell. I knew the Uzumaki clan had a doujutsu but it didn't look like that. What is going on'_ thought Anko

'_Damn I know nothing on his doujutsu or the fact that he had it. I thought they gave him that last name Uzumaki just for some kind of status'_ thought Kurenai

'_He has a doujutsu. Is that how he kept on beating me before? Wait no his eyes were still blue from before'_ thought Shino

'_So you are taking this seriously'_ thought Hinata

'_What the hell!'_ thought Kiba

"Begin" said Kurenai as she started to form hand seals while Anko charged forward. Kiba charged as well making a hand seal

"_**Juujin Bunshin**__**"**_ said Kiba as Akamaru jumped in front of him and transformed in a cloud of smoke blocking Anko's view when two Kiba's jumped out and attacked her but she managed to duck over one Kiba's attack and kick the other Kiba some distance before they got right back up and attacked her again. Hinata quickly dashed in to help Kiba and Akamaru as Shino unleashed his bugs at Kurenai. Naruto just stood next to Shino as he formed hand seals.

As Kurenai was about to unleash her genjutsu Shino bugs came in and messed with her charka around the area forcing her to stop.

'_Damn with Shino's bugs around I can't make any genjutsu's'_ thought Kurenai as she heard a yell of _**"Suiton:**__**Daibakufu no Jutsu (Grand Waterfall**__**)"**_ and she barely avoided the blast of water to see it came from Naruto

'_How he didn't have any nearby water source but first'_ thought Kurenai as she dashed at Shino to try and knock him out so she can use genjutsu's. But in a white flash Naruto was right in front of her protecting Shino

'_Fast'_ thought Kurenai as she was forced to fight Naruto in a taijutsu battle but she also notice that his Juuken (Gentle Fist style) was different from others. A lot different. He would block and dodge any attack the original style but he would use them as an opening in your defense even if it's the tiniest opening to attack back but his attacks were different. When he would tap you he would num a joint and uses that first attack creating thousands of opportunities to do very long chain attacks unless you don't recover very quickly. This meant don't get hit once unless you are quick enough to dodge the next thousand of attacks or you would be in a lot of pain.

He would use his middle and index finger to either tap a joint or close a tenketsu. His Juuken was different from the fact that he can numb a joint and depending on how much charka he used he could make it slightly numb, paralyzed, or even crippled. Kurenai found this out the hard way when Naruto tapped both her arms in different places making them paralyzed to the point where she can barley pick them up.

"Damn your taijutsu style is amazing what is it and how did you get so good in it" asked Kurenai

"It's called **Juuken ********Joukai (Gentle Fist Heaven). I made it while under Hyuuga Clan's teachings with Hiashi and you lost Kage Bunshin no jutsu" said Naruto as 3 clones appeared at her sides and all four formed a square around her.**

**"**_**Hakke **_**_Joukaiori (_**_**Eight Divination Signs Heaven's Cage)"**_shouted the original as they all dashed at her and did a quick spin around with lighting fast movements that would rival an Anbu Commander all the Naruto's paralyzed all her joints by tapping in different points with their fingers. All you could see was Kurenai surrounded in a bright white cage as the amount of charka coming off the Naruto's made lashes a white charka burst out of them making the shape of a cage. Everyone had actually stopped to watch this. When Naruto stopped and dismissed his Kage Bunshin's he quickly caught the falling Kurenai before she fell to the ground.

'_Luckily I paralyzed her to the point where she can't feel my wings through my cloak but only a little bit of my cloak only'_ thought Naruto

"Wow that was amazing" yelled Anko

"You said it" said Kiba

"I guess we win" said Naruto

"I can't move my body at all" said Kurenai

"Well that was fun and all but can we get this over with already" said Naruto picking up Kurenai easily and holding her bridal style much to everyone's shock and her embarrassment

"Wow you seem to lift her up easily despite your size and all" said Anko making Naruto get a tick mark on his head

"Well I'm physically stronger than most people due to my bloodline" said Naruto walking over to them

"Well you all past the test which was teamwork. Kiba, Akamaru, and Hinata kept me busy while Shino neutralize any way for Kurenai to cast a genjutsu and Naruto protected Shino and took down Kurenai in taijutsu. Naruto you can take Kurenai home since it is your fault she is this way and I will hand the team's report. I'll see everyone tomorrow at 8 this same place so we can start missions. Ja!" said Anko as she Shunshin away

"Ok I will see you three later. Naruto take me home" said Kurenai looking in the direction where her house was

"Yeah, yeah I'll see you guys later" said Naruto heading towards the woods toward her home taking the easier way to get there while Shino, Kiba and Akamaru, and Hinata together went a different direction.

**With Naruto and Kurenai**

As Naruto was going through the forest holding Kurenai he couldn't help but to feel as if he was being watch. When he looked down as Kurenai he saw the worry in Kurenai's eye that he was and she was slightly afraid. He kept on walking pass a few tree's before he leapt out of the way from a few kunai that would had killed him.

"Come out already" yelled Naruto as he placed Kurenai down behind him but that almost prove fatal as with speed he couldn't catch without his doujutsu four Kumo nins had tried pierced his stomach with their katana. Only two went through his cloak but two were stopped right at the cloak confusing the nins. Kurenai just sat there in shock as she saw the 4 smirking Kumo nins standing around Naruto running him through with their katana. The 2 that didn't pierce his body at first pulled back their katana and stabbed him again at the sides making him cough up blood as he gripped their sword.

"We were here for only the Hyuuga brat but we saw your sensei and your strength we knew we couldn't allow you to live and have a second ninja in the future as strong as your damn Yellow Flash. Your hot sensei will just be our bitch to play with" said one nin as Kurenai now had tears in her eyes seeing her first student die in front of her

'_This isn't supposed to be the way it happens. He isn't supposed to die too early. My student isn't suppose to die before or in front of me'_ thought Kurenai crying as they all pulled their sword out of him as he once again coughed up blood.

"Well you picked the wrong person to attack" said Naruto as he slowly opened his bloody cloak before letting it fall on Kurenai leg to reveal his long white wings that covered his chest and dragged to the floor. With a quick flip he opened his wings wide to show they were now twice as big as they were before but also there was another second set of wings covering his chest. They opened up as well to show they were the same size as his wings he had when he first unlocked his bloodline reaching half the length of the other set completely surprising the five there.

"H-he has the rare form of the Uzumaki bloodline" said a nin

"How do you know that" said another nin

"It is my job to know all of Konoha's bloodlines past and present. That's why they sent me. Forget the Hyuuga brat's bloodline let's just take him. He is a hell of a lot worth more" said the nin as Kurenai just sat there looking from these four wounds on his body to his beautiful wings that also had some cuts on it leaking a little blood. Taking in their surprise Naruto unleashed his attack as he had Charka surround him.

"_**Hakkeshou Kaiten"**_ said Naruto spinning around creating a massive sphere around him and Kurenai that was ten times bigger than Hiashi's own smacking one nin that couldn't jump back in time but the others managed to in time. Naruto seeing that the 3 and the one slowly recovering was standing in his way to the main part of the village. Quickly folded his wings against his back causing some pain that was due from his wounds on the wings, picked up Kurenai bridal style that still had his cloak on her lap and ran the other direction.

"Quickly after him" said one nin as he and another nin ran after him while one picked up his comrade and chased after them

**With Naruto and Kurenai**

Naruto was jumping from tree to tree and from time to time running along the ground as fast as his wounds would allow him as the Kumo nins were right on his trail.

"What are you doing you should have just left me and escape" said Kurenai looking at him with tears in her eyes

"And let them take advantage of you until you have no use then kill you. Yeah right keeping thinking that" said Naruto growling as he saw one Kumo on his far left preventing him to head left and one on his far right preventing the same. Behind him was the last two nins which the one had caught was good enough condition to fight

"Damn I can't head left or right and they are preventing me from heading back. I can only head straight which would soon be near the village walls" said Naruto

"How did they get past the patrols all around? It doesn't seem possible that they get passed them even the gate guards" said Kurenai as she slowly started to get feeling in her arms

"I don't really care about that right now. The walls will be right in front of us soon. Maybe there will be some guards" said Naruto as they came up to the wall and saw a hole big enough for Kumo nins to get through. There was also a few Kumo nins waiting there with the tower guards dead.

"Shit" muttered Kurenai

"This leaves me with no choice" said Naruto as the nins waiting turned to face him and got into defensive stances. Naruto had white charka wrap around his body along with Kurenai's healing her from her paralyze. He opened both his wings a little as if he was preparing for a dive if he was flying.

"Hold on tight and please hold my jacket as well. You want to close your eyes" said Naruto as Kurenai quickly put his jacket to her chest, wrapped her arms around his neck, and she closed her eyes as Naruto bent down low before he jumped high into the sky above the height of the wall and with the sound of the speed barrier breaking Naruto had flew over the nins, over the gate, and he kept on going not knowing he was getting closer to Kumo. But before he could anywhere near it he was running out of charka and was heading downwards.

"Hold on" said Naruto as he had Kurenai face him straight before he wrapped his arms then wings around them. Using the lit bit of charka he had he used his metal bloodline to harden his wings turning half of his feathers gray. He hit the floor sliding with a small shockwave as he continued to drag across the ground tearing some trees that were in the way apart before coming to a stop. Naruto opened his wings laying them across the floor as they turned back fully white with some blood and dust on them. Naruto was looking up at the sky panting heavily as Kurenai gripped his body for a long while before she loosen her grip to look at him. She then brought her hand and smacked him on the head.

"Don't you ever scare me like that!" she yelled before getting up off of him

"I'm still injured here" said Naruto holding his bleeding waist as heavy clouds started to come in and I started to rain.

"We have to find some shelter and get you healed" said Kurenai bending down next to him

"Good luck with the shelter since we are in the plains which are between Kumo and Konoha. There is no shelter around here and I will heal on my own soon. My bloodline is healing the wound" said Naruto as he picked up his hand to show that it stopped bleeding already. He took off his hat as he picked up his jacket bringing it to his lap as the rain poured on them soaking both of them. Lifting up his larger wings he looked at Kurenai.

"Come here or you will get sick" he said as his lifted wing was covering him like an umbrella. Kurenai sign as she walked up to him and sat down next to him under his wing but she was still cold and was shivering. Naruto sign himself as he wrapped his arm around Kurenai shocking her as he brings her to his chest. He then had his smaller wings wrap around both of their bodies keeping them both warm.

"This is just until a gain some of my charka back" said Naruto looking everywhere but at her.

"Yeah sure it is" said Kurenai blushing as they sat there in silence in the rain for 30 minutes until Naruto spoke up

"Alright I got enough charka now" said Naruto unwrapping his wings from Kurenai only to notice she was asleep. Naruto toke his cloak and placed it in front of him so he could see the seals on it before he charged charka into a small seal on it unsealing a tent. He placed Kurenai inside the tent as he sat outside the tent and activated his doujutsu. He closed his eyes and put his sensing abilities to the max which stretched for a full 2 miles.

**In Konoha**

The Sandaime saw everything from his globe about the fight with the Kumo nins along with the Jounin sensei's, Anbu, and the few chuunin. The Anbu around the area easily and quickly took care of the few Kumo that were still around the area as the rest retreated to the border with a group of Anbu hot on their heels.

"What are we going to do about Kurenai and Naruto" said Hana

"Since there is still Kumo nins in the area I'm going to make a group that will go and rescue them before Kumo gets a hold on them which would be chaos. They would have Jinchuuriki for the most powerful Bijuu and an extremely rare bloodline all in one package. They would also have Kurenai's intelligence if they crack her mind open on Konoha. Now I will assign the team right now. Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Anko, Hana, Tsume, Hayate, Genma, Tora (Yamato), Neko (Yuugao), and (Hyuuga) Kimi (black hair, pale skin, black shirt with Jounin vest over it, black pant and sandals, branch member). Kakashi you are in charge. This is an A-rank maybe even S-rank since you could even start a war with this. Be careful of your actions. I will alert your gennin teams of what's going on. You leave now" said the Sandaime

"Hai" they announced as they jumped off

**With Kurenai**

Kurenai woke up to see that she was in a tent and it was still raining. She saw her sandals and equipment off to the side and there was no sign of Naruto. She quickly sat up and opened the tent to look outside to see Naruto sitting outside in the rain with his wings covering him from the rain concentrating on something.

"Naruto come inside before you catch a cold"

"I'm fine and that is meant for either a one person tent or a couple's tent. You being the female must have your privacy. I can wait outside" said Naruto as Kurenai frowned before she grabbed Naruto and pulled him into the tent.

"Hey, what gives?"

"As your Jounin sensei I order you to sleep in here" said Kurenai giving him a glare

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it" she said cutting him off

"Don't you have a boyfriend? He will get really mad with you cheating on him like this" said Naruto hoping this would work.

"It's not working plus I don't have a boyfriend"

"Dammit" muttered Naruto as focused on his wings and with a sprinkle of light they disappeared

"What was that, where are your wings?" asked Kurenai

"I sealed them into my back so they won't bother me when I lay down" said Naruto as he laid down on the mat with his back to Kurenai. Kurenai was also doing the same.

**Next Day Morning**

Naruto woke up to see that he was looking up at the tent with Kurenai lying on his chest still asleep. Naruto quickly activated his doujutsu and started to sense his surroundings before he nearly jump out of his skin. Kumo nins were approaching and fast. Naruto quickly woke up Kurenai who was blushing deep red that she woke up on top and told her that Kumo nins were almost here. Kurenai quickly put her stuff on as Naruto sealed his tent back into his cloak before unsealing his wings and wrapped them around his body before putting his cloak. Kurenai just finished putting her sandals when Naruto approached her and grabbed her arm and shook his head confusing her.

"We have to surrender" he said confusing her

"What why?"

"One they are here and they surrounded us, two 2 against 20 is not good olds, and three not all of them are here from what I last saw at Konoha and that means Konoha found out about them and is most likely after them and us" finished Naruto as all twenty nins jumped down surrounded the two with kunai and katana drawn.

"Surrender" called one nin as Kurenai and Naruto held up their arms. Two nins quickly took their kunai and pouches as they placed charka repressor cuffs on their risks. Two nins came and grabbed Naruto by the shoulders as another two did the same for Kurenai and they jumped into the trees followed by the others. They must have been traveling for an hour before they came across the Kumo post which had about ten nins station there. They quickly lead the two to a cell before placing taking off their cuffs and throwing them in it.

"We will be back for some fun with you later princess" said the nin smirking at Kurenai's glaring face before he closed the door. There was no light and nowhere to look through except for the small and tiny window at the top. The walls were thick cement so there was no way you could see threw it.

"There are seals on the wall so we can't use charka at all" said Naruto looking at the walls all around

"I guess I have to hope that back up gets here quickly or else I'm going to lose my virginity to some bastards" said Kurenai putting her head down as she sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry about this. I'll think of something before he comes back"

"No it's not your fault so don't blame yourself" said Kurenai as the door opened up again and the same man along with the guy Naruto saw before who knew about the bloodlines of Konoha

"Well babe it's time" he said walking in before Naruto stood in front of him

"Stop she is already pregnant with my baby which is carrying my bloodline. If any other genes come in contact with mine the bloodline would disappear so you can't rape her unless you want my rare bloodline disappearing. After all rare bloodlines have rare requirements" said Naruto glaring at the nins shocked faces of the two nins as Kurenai looked at him in shock

"Well it does make sense for you two to be involved since Konoha maybe wanted your bloodline continuing as well and you did protect her a lot instead of abandoning her. We will just have to send for some person who knows some medical knowledge from Kumo to see if it's true and you better hope it is" said the nin as they both walked out and closed the door. Naruto turned to face Kurenai's shocked face

"Please tell me you know some Genjutsu or jutsu that can fake a pregnancy" asked Naruto as Kurenai replied "no"

"Dammit well as least I bought us some time" said Naruto smirking before he sat down to think of a way out. Kurenai just thought for a while then turned to look up and down before coming to a decision that would change her life. She walked up to Naruto as she started to talk.

"Naruto I want you to do something for me" said Kurenai now standing in front of him. Naruto sensing the seriousness in her voice looked at her.

"Well since you are kind of in this situation because of me sure anything"

"I want….. (Sign)...I want to be pregnant for real" she said as Naruto was lost for the first time since before he unlocked his bloodline.

"Huh?"

"That medic will find out you were laying so if I did get pregnant I would be safe. I rather have my first with someone I know instead of some complete stranger. I also always wanted to be a mother" said Kurenai looking at Naruto's shocked face

"But I am sort of a stranger to you. We just barley met and you're my sensei"

"That doesn't really matter right now we can always get to know each other over time so please just this one time help me" said pleaded before she kissed Naruto for a few then released

"Alright for you I will do it" said Naruto taking off his cloak

(I'm not a lemon type person so unless you can make one up for me which I would be very thankful you can just use your imagination unless you get way too crazy)

**2 days later**

The group of Konoha nins was now staring down at the Kumo post. The Anbu group of 12 that had chase the Kumo nins out even killing a few of them had met up with Kakashi's group of 11 including him. Kakashi turned to face the Anbu Commander wearing his white cloak.

"Ok all the Anbu are going to go around the post and stay behind the post. You (looks at Anbu Commander) are going to sneak in when all the confusion happens and rescue Naruto and Kurenai. Tsume with Kuromaru, Hana with your three partners I want you to use some kind of destructive move to draw their attention while the rest of us will attack from the sides. The Anbu will move as soon as they head towards us. You will quickly take out the nins from behind" finished Kakashi as everyone nodded and jumped off to different directions

**With Naruto and Kurenai**

A women with blonde hair in a long pony tail which had wrappings around it to make it narrow wearing a black and gray shirt with black shinobi pants, purple cloth around her waist, black sandals, wrappings around her arms up to her elbow, purple fingerless gloves, purple Kumo head band on her head, and finally a purple collar around her neck which had seals on it walked in the cell. Naruto let her pass as he watched her very carefully. She wrapped some strange purple and blue charka around her hands as she put it on Kurenai's stomach for a few seconds before removing it.

"She is pregnant" said the women standing up

"Who are you?" asked Naruto

"My name is Nii Yugito an-" but before she could continue there was a large explosion that shucked the whole place. Not even bothering to finish her sentence she left to cell as two nins appeared in front of Naruto stopping him from going after her.

"Where do you think you're going?" said the nin smirking at him

"Out of here" said Naruto taking off his cloak and jumping in front of the two before in a lighting fast movement he snapped open his wings smack both of them into through the wall behind them.

"And I thought you needed rescuing" said a nin wearing a Konoha Anbu mask and a white cloak handing them their equipment back

"We do so let's get out of here" said Kurenai as the Anbu Commander nodded and dashed off followed by Naruto and Kurenai

**Outside 10 minutes ago**

"**Gatsuuga" **shouted Tsume and Hana as they along with their partners made 6 large drill shaped tornadoes attacking the post and hitting quite a few nin before the enemy nins could even think much about it. By the time the rest of Kakashi's group jumped in 5 of the 31 nins in the base were dead while some were injured. Kakashi quickly went up two nins and slit their throats before they knew what even happened followed by the others taking out nins left and right. The reinforcements of Kumo's came out of the post but most were quickly killed as the Anbu came from behind and started killing them off.

**Present**

From a hole in the wall of the post jumped out the Anbu Commander, Naruto, and Kurenai. They quickly landed in front of the group as they welcomed them with open arms. Anko and Neko (Yuugao) grabbed Kurenai into a hug while Kakashi ruffled up Naruto's hair with an eye smile much to Naruto's annoyance.

"Ah Kurenai I'm so glad you are safe. I hope they haven't touch or hurt you in there" said Anko as Kurenai smiled at her

"No they haven't thanks to Naruto's quick thinking and my private actions" said Kurenai confusing everyone as Kuromaru walked up to her and sniffed her and then went up to Naruto and sniffed him before speaking.

"Congratulations on your cub Naruto, Kurenai" said Kuromaru smirking as everyone just looked at the two in shock

"WHAT!" yelled Anko

"How the hell did this happen" screamed Tsume

"I'm not explaining it" said Naruto crossing his arms and looked away

"Well what happened was when they locked us up they were going to rape me but Naruto stopped them saying that I was quote 'already pregnant with my baby which is carrying my bloodline. If any other genes come in contact with mine the bloodline would disappear so you can't rape her unless you want my rare bloodline disappearing. After all rare bloodlines have rare requirements'. So they left me alone but said they were going to send for someone from a nearby post to confirm. Me knowing that they going to find out that it was a lie than be raped then but even worst kind of……(sign)…force myself upon Naruto so I can become pregnant with his child" said Kurenai as everyone looked at her in shock

"What? I rather he be my first then some complete stranger"

"You were a virgin" shouted Neko

"Wow you raped a young gennin" said Tora completely shocked and lost

"How unyouthful" whispered Gai

"I feel for you Naruto. No male wants to be raped by a female even if she is one of the most beautiful women in the village" said Kakashi patting his shoulder

"I didn't rape him!" shouted Kurenai

"Wow you did something not even I would. I have to catch up now" said Anko before turning over Naruto and smirking at him. Naruto catching her glance took two steps away

"Don't even think about it. It was a onetime thing" glared Naruto

"Unless you keep it that way" added Tsume making the two blush

"So are you keeping the baby?" asked Hana making everyone look at Kurenai even Naruto

"Of course" she replied smiling

"Well welcome to manhood" said Asuma patting his shoulder before a blast came from the rubble and out came one Nii Yugito

"She looks pissed" muttered Anko

"Give up we out number you" said Kakashi facing her as well as getting into a ready stance

"I wish I had a choice but due to this seal on my neck I must fight and capture that boy" said Yugito as a large amount of blue with glimpses of black surrounded her. Her hair popped free from her wrapping letting her hair blow free in the air.

"Where is she getting all this charka" asked Hayate as Kakashi revealed his Sharingan, Kimi activated her Byakugan, and Naruto activated his doujutsu looking at her before they looked at her stomach where they saw a seal.

"She is a Jinchuuriki" said Naruto answering all of their questions

"Damn Tora we will need your expertise" said Kakashi he the man nodded and got ready when in a bright flash of light there stood a blue with black outlining, fire, 2 tail cat. It then opened up its mouth charging a large orange ball of fire before some black fire appeared in it as well.

"It's the Nibi" said Kakashi

"Oh shit" muttered Asuma

"I got this" said Naruto taking off his cloak once again and spread his wings wide as he formed hand seals

"_**Ninpou:**_**_Joukai Dai Uingu_** **_Shouheki (Heaven's Great Wing_** **_barrier)"_**said Naruto as white charka came off of his wings and formed a form of white charka wings that closed and covered everyone as Nibi shot it's blast at the shield causing a explosion. When the dust cleared it showed that the shield held up without a scratch.

"I will help subdue her since I know a technique that can put me at even footing with it" said Naruto dismissing his shield. He then removed his shirt showing his ripped muscle before he cut his thumb with a Kunai. Using the blood leaking out he placed blood seals, and marks on his arms, body, and face then formed more hand seals.

**"_Ninpou:_****_Joukai_** **_Hogosha Kimono (Heaven's Guardian Beast)" _**yelled Naruto as the seals and markings on his body glowed bright white and he was covered in a bright light.

When it cleared at the same size as Nibi was a strange creature. It was white with scales the pointed outward and back so if you rub pass it would scrape you. It was on four legs with small paws like Nibi and had 2 fox like tails. Its body shape was like Nibi's. It had a head similar to Kyuubi's but hit had normal fox like ears and they pointed backward in the air as if the wind was blowing against it, on its snout was a wicked sword like horn that looked exactly like Zabuza's sword without the hilt but the tip was more flatter that was the size of an 3rd of his body which was shaped so it could lift something as well if needed, and it's eyes was blue with a white star in it (Do I have to say what type of star).

"What the" started Asuma

"Get ready to subdue her I don't have the necessary charka or charka control to hold this for long" said Naruto as he ran at Nibi in a good paste. He got close to her and dodges her first swipe but as he ducked he used that to put his sword like horn underneath her and lift her into the sky. Crouching down he jumped into the air after her so he was now above her before he spin hit her on the back slamming her down to the floor destroying the Kumo post completely. Tora quickly put up a wood barrier protecting them all from the explosion of Nibi hitting the ground. Naruto then came down landing right on top of Nibi making an even more shockwave. Tora quickly got out of the barrier to see Naruto pinning Nibi down from on top of her as he used his tails to keep her own tails down.

"Hurry up already" growled Naruto as Tora did the necessary preparations

"_**Hokage Shiki Jijun Jutsu: Kakuan Nitten Suishu (Hokage Style 60 Years Retirement Technique: Sanctuary Enlightenment Enclosing Palm)"**_called out Tora as he slammed his hand into Nibi sealing her charka away. Soon Yugito Nibi's form disappears leaving her semi-awake as Naruto stood over her and Tora ended his jutsu. Naruto placed his tiny claw on Yugito's collar and sent a small burst of white charka into it turning it into dust much to her shock. Soon Naruto form glowed bright and he was black to his usual self on the floor panting heavily. Kurenai getting to her senses first ran over to Naruto and put his shirt and cloak back on.

"What was that all about" asked Anko

"We can talk later Tsume grab her (Yugito). I'll take Naruto. Kumo nins are bound to come here" said Kakashi as he picked up Naruto and dashed off followed by Tsume caring Yugito and the others


	3. Chapter 3

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

_Last Time_

"_We can talk later Tsume grab Yugito. I'll take Naruto. Kumo nins are bound to come here" said Kakashi as he picked up Naruto and dashed off followed by Tsume caring Yugito and the others_

At Konoha Camp

It had started to rain again and the group decided to set camp here since they were only a day away from fire country. Kurenai had decided to share a tent with Anko. The Anbu were taking turns on watch as Yugito stayed closed to a tree with her arms bound shivering. It was unaware if she was crying or not. Naruto looked outside his tent to see Yugito shivering so he got up and walked over to her. She looked up at him as he kneed down in front of her.

'_Well cats don't like water so why should she' _thought Naruto as he surprised her and the Anbu on watch as he picked her up bridal style and walking into the tent. He placed her down on the mat and dried her off with a towel before putting covers over her as he walked outside. But before he could reach the exit a pair of hands wrapped around his wrist. He looked down to see Yugito staring at him

"Why?"

"Why not. It isn't your fault you had to fight and to carry Nibi. We are after all the same" said Naruto confusing Yugito

"I'm a Jinchuurikilike you but I hold the Kyuubi no Kitsune" said Naruto as Yugito stared wide eyed at him. He carried the most powerful of all bijuu. "Stay and rest here while I'll keep watch out-" started Naruto before he saw Yugito's eye turn pure yellow

"**This battle isn't over Naruto" **said Yugito in a demonic voice as she easily broke her restraints

"Nibi"

"**Correct 10 points for you"**

"What is it that you want and what do you mean by this battle isn't over?" asked Naruto as Nibi smirked and with speed he didn't think she posed she grabbed his arm and flipped him over her. Landing on the mat Naruto looked up to see Nibi on top of him pinning his arms to the side. She then manipulated the earth to wrap around his risks and ankles.

"What the hell is this?" asked Naruto glaring at Nibi

"**As I said this battle isn't over and I decided to change this battle from a duel to domination in bed" purred Nibi **as she brushed her cheeks against Naruto's cheek.** "It's been so long since I been with a man or had any sex" smirked Nibi **at Naruto's pale face

"Hey wait a minute how is this a battle if you didn't even gave a chance or option?"

"**Your problem and for your sake I hope you have stamina to last a demon of my level or may god have mercy on your soul" chuckled Nibi **putting up a sound barrier

"Dear God help me. One was bad but another posed by a demon this time is horrible" pleaded Naruto as Nibi started to remove his clothes

"**Kami isn't here but I am which sucks for you" smirked Nibi**

'_Last time I'm EVER alone with a women who has the potential to rape me. First time shame on her, second one shame on me'_ thought Naruto as the rest of the night was filled with pleasure full sounds from Nibi and cries of help from Naruto which no one could hear due to the sound barrier

**Morning**

Naruto and Yugito woke up the next morning to a unique position. Yugito was on top of Naruto naked with an equally naked Naruto underneath her but his member was still in her leaking out his cum.

"What the hell?" questioned Yugito sitting up on top of Naruto

"Your demon Nibi tricked, trapped, and rape me until I passed out and I think she continued even after that" glared Naruto at Yugito's blushing face before she quickly pulled herself off of him taking his member out of her before quickly releasing his restraints. Naruto rubbed his sore wrists before he formed hand seals releasing a brief burst of white charka that got rid of all their sex smell in the air, on themselves, and all over the tent. The two had then quickly put their clothes on.

"Don't tell anyone about this unless for a serious reason?" asked Yugito

"Agreed" answered Naruto as he walked out of the tent followed by Yugito to see everyone putting up their stuffs up. Naruto ignored everyone as he put his tent up with Yugito helping and sealed it in his cloak.

**Through the Forest**

The group was now jumping through the forest heading closer to Konoha. The Anbu deemed it unnecessary for Yugito to wear restraints due to the fact that she had no reason to attack them and was not begging to go back to Kumo and away from Konoha. She was jumping from tree to tree on Naruto's left while Kurenai and Anko were on his right. Kurenai and Anko were talking to each other looking at Naruto from time to time catching curious glances from Yugito and a few others, but didn't bother Naruto since he couldn't really hear what they were saying.

**With Anko and Kurenai**

"Come on please just tell me already" pleaded Anko

"No, I will not. You been bothering me all night about it. I will not tell you his size, whether he was good or not, or anymore information if his stamina is as long as it is in bed as he is fighting" glared Kurenai

"Oh come on. You know I will find out sooner or later so you might as well tell me now" said Anko

"What do you mean sooner or later?"

"Hey Naruto" called out Anko

"Yes what is it?"

"Are you ok?" she questioned confusing Kurenai

"Yes I'm fine"

"Anko what are you up to" she asked

"Got all your stuff?"

"Yes"

"Want some more training?"

"Sure"

"Ready for the Chuunin Exams?"

"Yes"

"Want to have sex with me?"

"Yes- wait what?"

"Anko! He is your student for crying out loud. Are you out of your mind!" shouted Kurenai

"He is your student too and you already had sex with him. On top of that you are carrying his unborn child so ha. And Naruto you better man up to your words. So when is it happening" smirked Anko

"A quarter to never" glared Naruto

"(Sign) Does every female has to rape you in order to have sex with you" said Anko as Yugito blushed and Naruto looked away confusing Anko and Kurenai until shocked expressions came over their face

"Holly shit you raped Naruto as well?" asked Anko

"It wasn't like that" whispered Yugito "The Nibi was angry she lost her match to Naruto here and considered it a unfair match so she decided to do the same with Naruto catching him off guard by possessing me and raped him all night" Yugito continued to whisper

"Can you keep this a secret for now? I don't want people knowing that I was raped. To other people (looks at Anko) raped again" said Naruto as the two nodded

"Dammit I call 3rds on that ass now" glared Anko

"I think she's lost it" whispered Yugito to Kurenai

"Yeah I think so too. I feel sorry for Naruto"

**Konoha Hokage Office**

The group was now standing in front of the Sandaime as they already explained to him about everything that happened. He was currently rubbing his head from the migraine he just received.

"So let me get this straight. In order to stall for some time and for Kurenai not to get rape you lied to them to get them to believe you were pregnant than got pregnant for real with Naruto when they would catch you in your lie sooner or later. You than fought against Yugito who is the Jinchuuriki for Nibi. Due to the seal on the collar of her neck she was forced to fight even if she didn't want to. Naruto removed the seal from her and now she is here with us, correct" said Sandaime

"Hai" they answered

"Anbu you are dismissed unless you have some kind of connection to Kurenai or Naruto. Everyone else I need you to stay" said Sandaime all the Anbu left except for Neko

"Well congratulations on the baby Kurenai, Naruto. Kurenai you can chose to retire now for the baby or you can stay with your team until you start to approach the late months of your pregnancy where you have to take off" said Sandaime

"I'll stay until I have to take off. Can't abandon my team now" said Kurenai

"Ok well if you chose to stay then Kimi" "Hai" "You are going to join their team for extra protection for Naruto and Hinata but also Kurenai since you also have a good amount of experience in medical" "Understood" "Well you are all dismissed" finished Sandaime as everyone nodded and left

Naruto came out the Hokage Tower and was walking down the streets of Konoha when an arm pulled him to the side. Naruto gaining his bearings looked up to see no other Kurenai there.

"Huh Kurenai, what is it?" he asked confused. "Well since we have free time right now I was wondering if we could use this time to get to know each other more" she asked blushing. "Sure lets go to a store of your choice" said Naruto as Kurenai took him to a famous BBQ restaurant.

**Small Time Skip Three Months later**

During those months a lot of things had happened. Kurenai and Naruto went on more dates and ended up going out. The team along with all of Konoha heard what happened and accepted it since she chose not to be rape which was something everyone would have chosen. The Team did a few D-rank missions and quite a few C rank missions. Kurenai was just token off active duty list a week ago due to her pregnancy but also something else happened. Turned out Yugito was also pregnant and was token off active duty the same time Kurenai had when she only a ninja for Konoha a little less than three months. The Sandaime had now called in all the rookie teams along with quite a few others for a meeting.

**Hokage Tower**

Team 8 walked in to see a large amount of people in the office besides them. Along with them they recognize Team 7 and Team 10 with them. The Sandaime seeing everyone was here decided to start the meeting.

"Now I know some of you are wondering why you are here so I will start off by introducing everyone. Over here is Team 7 which consists of Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Sai. Team 8 is Yuuhi Kurenai, Mitarashi Anko, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Uzumaki Naruto, and now Nii Yugito and Hyuuga Kimi. Team 10 is Sarutobi Asuma, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji. Over here is Team Gai which consists of Maito Gai, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, and TenTen. Next is single individuals having no teams here present are Yamato, Ebisu, Gekkou Hayate, Hagane Kotetsu, Hyuuga Hanabi, Inuzuka Hana, Inuzuka Tsume, Morino Ibiki, Namiashi Raidou, Nara Yoshino, Rin, Shiranui Genma, Tatami Iwashi, Uzuki Yuugao, Umino Iruka, Yamanaka Inoichi, Yamashiro Aoba , Nara Shikaku, and the last group of 10 Anbu I will not tell you who they are" started the Sandaime

"But why are we gather here and why is it such a large group?" questioned Asuma

"Well here's the deal. Once every 50 years a cave to the far west-east rises to the surface from underneath the ocean. Inside this cave contains a mystical item that is said to restore life to anyone. Now we can just leave that in the wrong hands and the council has decided that along with me all of you are coming with me to secure it. The reason for such a large group is because we don't know if we are the only village that knows of this. We could and willing to have a war over this item so I don't need to tell you to keep this a secret" finished Sandaime as everyone looked at him in shock wondering the possibilities of the item

"But do you even know you can use the item and if it can even activate? Why anyone else has went for it before" questioned Kakashi

"Well because it's simple. Only someone with a certain bloodline can use it"

"Well who has this bloodline? It can't be from someone here since we would have done it a long time ago" said Shikaku as Sandaime smiled

"But we do have the bloodline now. The holder is no other than Uzumaki Naruto" smiled Sandaime as everyone looked at him in shock

"Me?" questioned Naruto clearly confused

"Yes you. You had unlocked the legendary Uzumaki bloodline. The origins of this item are from no other than Uzu no Kuni. Now we must hurry since we only have a month to get there so you are all dismissed. Pack for an extended trip and meet me at the main gate in 3 hours. Naruto you stay" said Sandaime as everyone replied with a "Hai" and left leaving Naruto

"So what do you think?" Sandaime questioned him

"That you are out of your mind to ask me to do something like this. We shouldn't trespass in God's Domain. What's dead should stay dead" said Naruto

"I knew you would feel like this that why I told you to stay behind to explain. This item was left by Kami so we can do something like this. Now I know it won't be easy because there is a test you must pass. If you pass this test by Kami you would be rewarded by it but fail you may die and it would disappear forever"

"But what is this test?"

"A test of your heart and will power. It's all up to you" smiled Sandaime letting Naruto leave to get his stuff packed

**3 Hours at Main Gate**

Naruto arrived at the gate to see everyone arriving. Naruto seeing people still arriving decided to sit by the tree and wait. When Kurenai and Yugito came Naruto walked up to them.

"Kurenai-chan, Yugito-chan come here for a second" said Naruto as the two followed him so they were away from the group.

"What I have to do is based on my emotions and mental strength so I will need you two to come with me" he said as the two looked at him shocked. "We would like to but we don't have the Uzumaki bloodline" started Kurenai. "I know that you two don't have and won't ever get it unless we get married. If we do yours will be weaker versions of it. But both the babies you are carrying have it so you can come with me. You are both now a very important part of my life and I will always need you two" he finished as Kurenai smiled at him grabbing his face to look at her before she kissed him deeply on them. Once she released it Yugito had grabbed and kissed him as well.

"Of course we will be with you" said Kurenai as Naruto nodded and with them went back to the group as everyone had arrived.

"Well let's go" called out the Sandaime as everyone started moving through the trees at high speed. After traveling for 10 mins the Sandaime dropped back next to Naruto, Kurenai, and Yugito.

"While we have this trip there I thought I thought I should explain the second purpose of this mission to you Naruto" said Sandaime but Kurenai spoke up. "I think I should tell him" she said as he smiled and give her the go ahead sign.

"We as in everyone except the gennin know it and now will you. Since you have gotten me and Yugito pregnant making the council now sees it in their eyes that you are ready to start having marriages and rebuilding your clan. You must know that just being an Uzumaki is a big deal but also having the rare bloodline makes you more important. They want your clan rebuilt as soon as possible as in now. Me and Yugito are now engaged and suppose to marry you at the village where you suppose to go for this trial. Some people are on this mission so you would connect to them, maybe marry them, and get them pregnant. They all have their reasons to do this but I'm sure they will tell you why they are shooting for this if you asked them" finished Kurenai as Naruto looked at her with his jaw dropped as the Sandaime continued.

"While as a group we will stay there for a month for you to activate these" said Sandaime unsealing three large scrolls from his sleeve that were tied together before throwing them to Naruto who caught them. _'His bloodline really is something. I have to use a lot of charka to power myself to hold those'_ thought Sandaime. _'Crap this shit is heavy'_ thought Naruto placing it on his shoulder. "What is this?"

"Those are special scrolls that you will place around the island. It will slowly move the island to where you want it which will be in the waters of fire country behind the Hokage monument. The island is yours after all and I'm sure you would want your home close. It contains a lot of things for you to learn from your clan so for now only you, Kurenai, and Yugito will be allowed to go on it until I say so. This is for your clan protection. You should also know you will be living on that island until the situation has changed. Any questions?" said Sandaime.

"Yes how many female am I going to have to marry?". "Well how big is a clan?". "Around 400 members in total". "And how about Konoha?". "I don't know. I'll say in the thousands". "Ok the clan is 500 members and in Konoha there are about 859,000 people. Iwa has over a million. You must first rebuild your clan meaning you need a large amount of wives then your nation. You must understand that in the past Uzu which is the village your clan is from was very close with Konoha. The swirls we wear on our clothes is from them to show are ties with them. It was also the reason why when Iwa toke them out Konoha went on a rampage with Iwa during the war. For a long time no one wanted to come across a Konoha nin. We were out for revenge against Iwa and nothing was going to stop it for a long time. I hate to admit it but at a time so was I. A lot people still are so that's why there won't ever be any peace with Iwa until you do what you have to do" he said as Naruto looked at him curiously. "Which is?". "As I said before rebuild and repopulate Uzu" he said shocking the three

"Understand that while Konoha as a whole will support you in any way we can with supplies and all but you must do it on your own. It is the only way to show the world that while there is still one member left in this world your people, beliefs, and background will always remain"

"Wait Sasuke is the last of his clan. Isn't he going through this as well?". "No because there has been certain problems with his clan that is not up for discussion until a later date"

"How will I be able to build a whole nation back? I don't know anything about construction?" he said narrowing his eyes. "I know but we have scrolls on how to build anything, jutsus, and there is also your nation scrolls on that island. It was where they placed it before being token out"

"I understand somewhat of what you are asking me. To try and bring some sort of peace to the ninja world and continue on my origins" he said as Sandaime nodded. "Alright I will do as you asked me". "I'm glad you'd accept. We will have another discussion when we get there" he said as they continued on in silence

**Few Hours Later**

The group has reached the end of the tree line were they could see the shore and to the right a small village. The Sandaime had spoken up dressing everyone before they went to crazy with the wonderful sight.

"Alright the island won't be here for another week so until then we will stay at the inn in the village and relax on his beach. Enjoy yourself but never go anywhere alone. I want a gennin to never be too far from a jounin. Now off you go" he smiled as everyone took off to the inn then the beach.

**At the Beach**

Everyone was enjoying themselves at the beach doing their own things. Even Shino and Naruto took off their cloak but much to everyone's annoyance they could see the seals on Naruto's back saying that his wings are sealed. At the moment Naruto was in black with white feathers swimming trunks only with Yugito wearing a two piece light purple bikini laying on top of him letting out a cute purr. Kurenai wearing a two piece red bikini was lying on his side with his arm wrapped around her bringing her close.

The rest of the gennin with the exception of a few being Shino, Neji, and Sasuke were playing around in the sand and waters. To Naruto at the moment life seemed pretty good and he was enjoying it.

**With Tsume, Hana, Yuugao, and Anko**

The four were looking at Naruto, Kurenai, and Yugito with soft smiles on their faces as Tsume spoke up. "Would you look at the irony of this. Before we were trying to get Naruto out of his cloak and saying Kurenai being so cold to people couldn't help but here she is lying next to him, with his cloak off, engage to him, and pregnant with his child" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"I have to admit he sure did a crime covering up that wonderful body" said Anko looking at what she could see of Naruto's body. "So is anyone going to make a move on him?" asked Hana. "Well I am for sure" said Anko as Tsume nodding in an agreement. "Well I don't really know. I will have to think about this" said Yuugao as Hana agreed with her.

**Back to Naruto and Company**

Hinata had walked up to the three lying down before tapping Kurenai who faced her. "Hinata-chan what's wrong?" she asked as she could see behind her in the distance Sakura, Ino, and Ten-Ten were watching in the distance on one side and all the males were on the other side waiting. Hinata blushing went up to her ear and whispered something in it before moving back.

"Sure" she smiled before tapping Naruto awake who opened one eye to look at her and responded with an "Hmm". "I need you to go play a game with Hinata. Its teams against each other and she needs a partner" said Kurenai as Naruto signed and woke up Yugito. "Yugito-hime I have to go help Hinata with something you can watch if you want" he said as she looked at him. "Fine but when you are done its back here again" she said getting off him and sitting down to watch as Naruto nodded and followed Hinata back to the others.

**With the teams**

"Alright now that everyone is here-". "Wait just a moment" said a group of people revealing themselves to be Kakashi with his mask on, Asuma, Kimi, Gai, Anko, Hana, Tsume, Yuugao, Yamato, Kotetsu, and Izumo. "We will play as well. We heard what game you were going to play and decided to make it interesting" added Tsume

"Alright since Naruto doesn't know what's going on and with the added players I will explain the changes and the point of the game" started Ino as everyone listened on. "The point of this game is to catch all the members of the opposite team before one of them reached the spot where the Sandaime is standing. Since we have you guys joining it will be all the gennin against the rest. We just have to reach there, and jutsu is allowed but no maiming ones. To stop a person you must pinned down the person so escape isn't possible and then that person is eliminated" she finished as everyone nodded. Everyone assumed a good distance as the Anbu signaled the start.

The gennin charged in first as the others waited a little bit before assuming action. Tsume and Hana with all their nin dogs charged first. Hana had literally disappeared and appeared in front of Kiba and speared him down as one of her nin-dogs pinned down Akamaru. From there things went crazy as the jounin literally toyed with them pinning them down until only Sasuke, Neji, Sai, Naruto, Ten-ten, and Shino were left standing.

"Any ideas?" asked Ten-ten as Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto activated their doujutsu and Sai grabbed his paint brush and scroll. "What about me! All my attacks are lethal only" she cried out as the jounin attacked. Sai unleashed paint animals that looked like tigers at them as Sasuke and Neji ran at different sides. It didn't work at all since Kakashi beat Sasuke at his own Sharingan tricks and Kimi was better in the gentle fist style beating Neji. Yamato used Mokuton to take out Sai while Yuugao took out Ten-Ten.

"Well it's just you now Naruto" smirked Anko. "Well you win. I don't feel like trying anyways" said Naruto about to walk away until he saw Kurenai and Yugito glaring at him. "I know you could do better so play the game or it's the couch" said Kurenai. "The quicker you win the quicker you can be with us" motivated Yugito as Naruto signed and closed his eyes. Opening them the seals disappeared on his back and his wings appeared.

"I'm not sleeping on the couch" he glared at the people in his way as he formed hand seals. "Don't you dare Naruto" said Kakashi as Naruto just finished his last seal. "Too late" he answered as Naruto was envelope in a white flash before in his place was his large tailed form much to everyone who didn't see it before shock. "I guess I'll be winning" he said walking over everyone heading for the Sandaime when roots erupted from the ground wrapping around him. From the side a large snake appeared and wrapped around him.

"Not so fast" smirked Anko as Naruto just looked at them before ripping away from the roots and smacking the snake off of him and into the ocean. He then turned the group before asking "Any more bright ideas?" he asked as they shook their head knowing that any other jutsu would cause unnecessary massive damage. Naruto had reached the Sandaime's point before going back to normal. Once done he flew to where Kurenai and Yugito were at and relaxed next to them sealing back up his wings.

"We won" shouted Ino breaking the silence as the gennin cheered while the others pouted. "It's not fair. He cheated" mumbled Kakashi. "And since we won we get an award" added Sakura as the gennin cheered even more while the others pouted more. "What will it be?" asked Kakashi as the others huddle for a second before coming out. "We want to see what's behind Kakashi-sensei's mask" said Ino as the other gennin looked at him and the adults inwardly smirked.

"Well alright. What's behind my mask is…" he started slowly pulling down his mask and pausing for a dramatic event. "Is another mask!" he eye smiled showing another mask as the gennin looked at him in shock and disappointment. "We been tricked" mumbled Kiba

"Hey Naruto about that jutsu you used" started Kurenai. "No. So everyone listen up so I don't have to repeat myself. Only someone with my bloodline can use it. Not even if you are married in or adopted into my clan will allow you to" said Naruto as a lot gennin let out an "Awww".

"Hey Naruto!" called out Anko as everyone went back to having fun. "Yes what is it?" he asked sitting up with Yugito still in his arms as she sat down in front of him. "Well before when we first met you were talking about secrets right? Well since you revealed yours I might as well tell you mine. This mark on my shoulder is not a tattoo but a seal. The curse seal given to me by no other than Orchimaru" she started as she told her whole story about her envelopment with him and why the village hates her. Once she had finished she looked back at Naruto to see if he looked at her in any different way to find out it was the same he always did. Neutral.

"Well that doesn't change my opinion on you much. It just makes me see you as a stronger person to go through that really" he said as Anko looked at him in shock before smiling at him. "Thank you" she said as Naruto nodded

"Well it seems you started the party without us" said a voice making everyone turn to the person with its group as the Sandaime smiled.

"Jiraiya. I'm so glad you were able to find them. It's good to see you Hatake Asumi _(__A female with long silver hair wearing what seemed to be a black one piece outfit. It had long selves covering up to her hand but stopping at her fingers with the red stitching on both sides of the selves to give it some room which split the selves in half so air can get in. It had a long black collar that covered up half her face which was her mouth and nose. The shirt bottom that was attached to it was tight shorts that reached half way to her knees and had black shinobi shoes. She had a small amount of wrappings around her right leg which were her kunai pouch was located. She had a brown belt around her waist which broke off into two separate belts on her right side that held a large purple scroll on it horizontally) _and Sakumo, Tsunade, Shizune" he said looking at the group

"So where is the Uzumaki?" said Tsunade looking around before Kurenai waved to her and pointed out Naruto. Seeing this she walked up to him and stared him up and down as he did the same.

"You're young". "Your old" they both said before glaring at each other


	4. Chapter 4

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsu's being announced

"**Brat"** – demon/being speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

**Over the Week**

As the week went on it could only be described as hectic. Tsunade and Naruto started off bad with Naruto ignoring her while she would annoy him sometimes. While some would think that Anko would also annoy Naruto like she always do, but much to a lot of people's shock they got along just fine. Jiraiya did try to act like his perverted self but with a few warnings of death from Naruto (on Yugito's, Kurenai's, and Anko's behalf) and Tsunade (for all others) he was literally shut down. With Anko's convincing he went to a little party that some of the group set up and drank a lot of sake because of her but oddly was still only aware enough to make sure Kurenai and Yugito didn't touch any of it. He woke up the next day to his ex, old, and new nightmares sleeping next to him. Anko, Sakura, and Tsunade. The four agreed to keep it between them and Kurenai and Yugito and left it as that.

**Now**

Today was the day that Naruto was supposed to go to the island that would appear. The group had stand by the shore waiting for the island to appear as a fog appeared on the waters and soon disappeared revealing an island in the bright sunny day.

"Well Naruto this is it" started the Sandaime as Naruto placed the large 3 scrolls on his back hanging on his waist. "Alright" he said taking off his top showing his bare tone chest much to the female's amusement. His seal on his back glowed white before his wings shot out. Pulling Kurenai and Yugito to his side he walked up to Anko. "So this is goodbye for now huh" she smiled as Naruto shook his head no confusing her. Using the inner wings he hugged Yugito and Kurenai close to his chest and used charka to stick them there. Jumping forward he grabbed a surprised Anko bridal style and flew off to the island much to everyone's shock.

"He can carry that many people and still fly. That sure is amazing" smiled Sandaime as everyone nodded.

**With Naruto and 3**

"Naruto! You know she can't get into the island without some kind of bloodline attachment to the Uzumaki's" said Kurenai as Naruto flew higher approaching the island fast. "I have a theory about that" he said as they were closing in on it until they felt them pass through a barrier. "See" said Naruto going over the island that was covered in many tree's and wrecked buildings before reaching an area that contained a large wrecked village. Naruto slowly flew down to the village and landed down in front of its village as he let everyone down.

"This is Uzugakure" said Kurenai as the group looked at the village. Naruto formed five Kage Bunshin gave 3 of them a large scroll each and have them go to the four corners of the island while he sent 2 to scout the village as they walked through it. Walking through the village they saw swirl signs all over the village with doors, windows, and buildings broken open. "Man this place seems so haunting" spoke Yugito as one clone was dismissed of Naruto showing him what he did with the scroll. The clone had walked to the edge of the island and spread the large scroll out showing a massive amount of seals. Gathering charka in its hand he slammed it down on the scroll as the seals lit up green before dismissing itself.

"One seal is up" spoke up Naruto as another clone dismissed itself after going around the village showing him the layout.

"I know where to go" said Naruto taking the lead and heading for the center of the village. Once reaching there in front of them was a cave that went underground. Naruto had taken the lead going through the cave going a long way down before he reached the bottom of the cave which was amazing spacey with a rock structure in the middle in a form of a bowl. Walking towards it they saw it contained crystal clear water and in front of it was a plate with symbols telling him where to put his hands at. "This is the place" said Naruto as the last two clones finished placing the scrolls down.

**Outside**

The three scrolls brighten a little more before all around the island a green barrier began to form covering the island completely in the shape of a triangle.

"Naruto did it" smiled Sandaime as the group had cheered

**With Naruto**

A green seal appeared on his arm giving him full control of the barrier telling him it was done. "Now that the barrier is done its time for this" said Naruto taking a deep breath and placing his hands on the plate as it glowed bright white. The water in the bowl floated up into the sky before making slots for where something would go like on a board.

"Ok let's begin" he said pushing charka into it before he was hit with a massive amount of emotions, pain, and thoughts that would make any man want to kill themselves. It seemed to come from everyone in the world all at once. Seeing Naruto struggling, sweating, and shaking in shock the three grab his arms for support. "You can do this Naruto" encourage Kurenai as the other two agreed with her. Slowly the slots began spinning as it began focusing on Naruto's thoughts having a total of four in total stopping one by one.

Help

Info

Uzu

Being

"Man this is hard to control" growled Naruto as in front of him a mist formed before creating a metallic orb. "Hello I'm Xero. I will help you fix up this place and accomplish that mission after you are done here" it said before floating behind him. "That was very awkward" muttered Anko. "This isn't going to work. We need a way to simplify this more so we can get more accurate" said Yugito as Naruto focused more charka into it make it change into hundreds of categories. Slowly Naruto began focusing on one of them.

Family

Once family appeared the rest appeared on its own. Number 3, gender female, who close relatives. In front of him appeared three individuals having red hair. One long, one in twin buns and the other short. "I'm alive" spoke the long red headed one as the other two focused on Naruto. "Kushina he is using the panel" said the bun hair as they focused on him in shock. "He looks like Minato" she started before looking up to read what was up which was family, number 3, gender female, and who close relatives before her eyes widen. "That's Naruto. My son" she said shocking the other female next to her before she gain control of herself. "Kushina we must let him continue. We can have our reunion after he is done" spoke the short hair female as she nodded

"So we provide the category and it full in the blanks. It's better than nothing" said Naruto now trying for clan.

Clan

Whole clan

Gender female

Uchiha

"Oh shit" muttered as Anko as the whole female side of the Uchiha clan appeared. It contained every female Uchiha that existed from the past to now. "Well at least that Uchiha brat will be happy" said Yugito as Kushina and her family got them to settle down and be quite.

Village

Rebuild and repopulate

Emergency

Supplies in building outside

"Ok that worked pretty well" said Kurenai as Naruto started losing charka fast. "Dammit" he yelled trying to gather any charka he can as he was pouring his heart and soul into it as slowly another pair of wings grew out. His eyes turned a glowing blue with blue lines tracing all along his skin and wings as a third pair of wings came out bigger than the last pair. Pushing a lot more charka than they thought possible the slot shuffled again.

Uzumaki

Clan Secrets

Treasures

Scrolls

When it finished the pile of large scrolls appeared behind Naruto as it started spinning again.

Plate

Transport

Portable

You

It had ended with that with Naruto releasing the plate as it glowed bright white and transform into a mist which entered Naruto forming a massive seal on his chest going down to his left arm. Naruto finally collapsing to his knees taking deep breaths as Yugito, Kurenai, and Anko helped him out when Naruto's final clone dismissed itself when Kushina and the other two walked up to Naruto. Kushina kneeling down in front of him lashed out at him punching him in the head before hugging him tightly.

"Don't you dare do something so reckless like that again" she cried hugging him before releasing him. As the other Uzumaki gave him a hug before introducing herself.

"I am Uzumaki Amari. I would be your aunt and your mother's older sister" she smiled as the other Uzumaki hugged him as well.

"My name is Uzumaki Mito and I agree with Kushina-chan. Please don't do something as reckless as that again" the Uchiha's approached them. One woman had stepped forward wearing old battle type armor having long black hair and black eyes looking amazing being in her mid-twenties.

"I am Uchiha Miko and from discussing with all the Uchiha's here I learned everything that happened from them and I am the best Uchiha here to take charge on our behalf. Along with that I am the most powerful, oldest, and wises Uchiha of the group. I would like to talk with you about what just happened and what's going on" she said as Kushina and Naruto nodded and walked away with her from the group.

With three

"I understand that all the clans formed ninja villages, with the Senju and Uchiha forming an alliance. There was the battle of Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama. There was a Kyuubi attack on Konoha and the Uchiha's planned coup. Knowing this we would like the Uchiha clan start anew but we can't do that in Konoha" said Miko as Naruto spoke up

"I have been asked by the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha to rebuild Uzugakure in order to establish peace. This was the reason why I came here but your clan was unexpected. While trying to rebuild and repopulate the village I also need to repopulate my own bloodline and clan" said Naruto as they nodded understanding his situation somewhat.

"So you can restart your clan here in this village instead of Konoha if you want" finished Naruto as Miko smiled holding out her hand. "I thank you. I will take you on that offer" she smiled as Naruto shook it before he was grabbed into a hug by her and released.

"So where do we start from here?" asked Kushina as Naruto spoke up. "We start with this" he said holding up his right arm making the green seals glow.

From outside the island people can see it start to slowly be moved away which gave the Sandaime the signal that Naruto was ok and was starting.

"The Sandaime knows that I am moving the island closer to Konoha for protection until this nation is up and running. We should get upstairs" said Naruto as the two nodded. Naruto made some Kage Bunshin to handle the scrolls and inform everyone else on what's going on as Xero followed him upstairs.

Once the group came outside to see the wrecked village shocking the part of the group that didn't see it, the group that came to the village was shocked at the monstrous size ware house behind the village that suddenly became visible. It was the size of the Hokage monument. "What is that?" questioned Naruto looking at Xero who floated up to him.

"That would be all the things you will need to fix and repopulate the village" spoke up Xero before it floated above the group and broadcast its voice. "Does anyone know how to build anything like construction wise" it spoke as everyone shook their heads no as Miko walked up to Naruto.

"The females in the Uchiha clan were only warriors, maids, house wives, or breeders. Nothing else. The men filled in for the rest" she finished as Naruto signed watching as Xero floated down in front of Naruto.

"Well since no one knows any of that I will make you learn how to be a master constructor right now" it said before it shot a blue charka like beam going into Naruto's head shocking him but leaving no damage.

"What the hell you little shit that fucking hurt" glared Naruto as Xero only made a little mechanical laugh.

"I never said it wouldn't but tell me how you feel?" it said.

"Well I feel like I…can actually rebuild this village myself. You sent me the knowledge on how to make everything I need. Even medical wise" he said shocked.

"Well you do need to learn all things about the medical parts since you are going to be a father" it said as Naruto nodded even though he was "planning" on having anymore anytime soon. He started walking towards the ruined hospital while talking to Xero as the group followed.

"So can you do that with the others?"

"Negative. The only reason why I was able to do it with you is because of your bloodline. You see people who have bloodlines fall into two types as well as three categories. The types are eye and body while the categories are the pure, normal, and tainted. Your bloodline along with the Mokuton and Bykugan fall into the pure. The Hyouton, and some other body type bloodlines fall into the normal while the Sharingan and few other eye bloodline types fall into the tainted" it said as Miko glared at it

"What was that?" she growled.

"Well think about it, the only way you can unlock it is only when you are in danger, never someone else. To unlock the next level of the Sharingan which is the Mangekyou Sharingan you must kill your best friend and the more you use it the more the user becomes blind. To get the next level after that so you don't go blind is to take the eyes of your sibling" it finished shocking a lot of people that it knew that much information while Miko quite knew that before speaking up quietly.

"How do we get rid of our taint to become normal or pure" she asked as it glowed for a second before scanning her than Naruto.

"Well your bloodline is very taint to the point where it can never be normal" it said bringing her hopes down.

"It's alright. We can manage" she smiled lightly

"You didn't let me finish" Xero spoke up. "If you mate and bond with a person with a bloodline that is highly pure than it will in turn make yours at least pure" it said as she thought on it.

"So since the Senju is almost gone with no members having the Mokuton I must be with a Hyuuga" she said.

"No the bloodline needs to be more pure than that. Which in this case it would be Naruto's bloodline. His bloodline is highly pure" it said as Miko and Naruto looked at each other in shock before Mito spoke up. "So how would they do that?"

"Well it simple. Naruto and Miko must be married and have sex along with a mating mark or she must carry his child to guarantee it. How do you think the three females got inside this place" spoke Xero

"Wait only Kurenai and Yugito are pregnant with his child not me" said Anko shocking Kushina and Amari that it was Naruto's kid.

"That is correct accept the last part. You are pregnant with his child. Due to his bloodline Naruto's sperm is highly potent. Even if you use a jutsu it won't make it certain. But without one and there is nearly a 100 percent chance" it said as the group looked at her wide eyed.

"The party" she said smacking her head as it came to her before another thought came to her. "What about Sakura and Tsunade?"

"Well let's just hope I only had sex with you and not them as well but I'm sure they are both either too old or too young to get pregnant" said Naruto as Xero spoke up.

"I would ask you to second guess th-" "Let's not go there. We will cross that bridge when the time comes" said Naruto now in front of the large warehouse. Opening the large doors the group saw the place having a massive amount of supplies packed on shelf's upon shelves.

"I suggest we start with rebuilding the village before going to the repopulate side" said Xero as Naruto nodded.

"Alright stand back" spoke Naruto forming a cross seal. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" he said as a massive spoke appeared with thousands of clones appearing out of it. Naruto turned back to the rest of the shocked females.

"Alright I will start re-building while the rest of you gather food supplies and give me a list of the environment's plants, animals, and land" said Naruto as Anko sat down to collect herself while Yugito and Kurenai laid down next to Anko whispering words of encouragement. Everyone else complied with his order going out.

"Now let's work" said Naruto as the clones went all over the 1st and bottom level grabbing supplies from them and running out to get to work as the original sat down and mediated. It was hard to make and concentrate with that many clones

**Few Hours Later**

Over the next few hours Naruto's could be seen rushing back and forth grabbing different supplies as every hour Naruto would create another 2 thousand clones to increase the paste and to pick up some slack that destroyed clones made. He started to rebuild and fix the buildings in the village from the inside out. The Uzukage tower was already built looking similar to Konoha's but being blue and larger. It now allowed Naruto who was in his 'new' office to fix it up with Yugito, Kurenai, and Anko as clones were coming in and out with important scrolls for Naruto to put up.

**10 hours in approaching dark**

The island was now only 3 ½ weeks from Konoha. Naruto much to everyone's shock managed to create a lot of clones who each worked at extremely fast paste with Naruto creating more clones every hour but it got to the point where he had to sit in his office and concentrate on holding them up. He had a total of 7,000 clones moving around and building. They had already finishing building the Kage building, a storage house, Naruto's home/mansion, hospital, meeting house, ninja meeting building, 20 stores, and 30 buildings. But for all those buildings stuff was still being place inside of it.

1 Week Later – 160 houses built, ninja academy, playground, amazing large Uchiha compound built in center of village surrounding the Uzukage tower, weapons house. 1/10 of village built.

2 Weeks Later – Inner to half way in the village built. 10 orphanages built, wall surrounding coast half way built. 2/3 of supplies on bottom floor had been used.

3 Weeks Later – Inner, Middle, and half of the outside of the village built, Information on all the members of the Uchiha clan, Uzumaki's, and all other processed. Wall built, defenses half way built (Seals), 2 smaller villages on the other part of the island started to be built. One village was being constructed where the port will be placed.

**3 Weeks ½ Weeks Later**

Naruto could now see Konoha and was preparing to visit the village as the green triangle barrier came down. With him were Miko, Kushina, Mito, Anko, Uchiha Mikoto, Kurenai, and Yugito. They had boarded a boat Naruto had built that was powered by seals on the port that was still be constructed by Naruto's clones. Naruto now had to wear a Kage robe that was white with black and sky blue swirls with Kage hat that was white and sky blue with the Kage symbol Uzu in black.

Arriving at Konoha's port they were greeted by the Sandaime who was waiting for them with the group they left with.

"Naruto I'm glad everything went through as planned" smiled Sandaime grabbing Naruto into a grand-father like hug before releasing him to stop and stare at the people next to him in shock.

"Kushina! Mikoto! Mito-sama" he shouted in shock as the two nodded but before anymore could be said Sasuke had walked up to Mikoto stopping right in front of her.

"Kaa-san your alive! But where is Tou-san?" Sasuke asked as everyone was wondering why he wasn't jumping up at her, hugging her happily.

"I'm sorry but the wishes were very random so Naruto was only able to revive the female side of the Uchiha Clan" said Mikoto sadly as Sasuke glared at her.

"I don't need whores, maids, or servants like you and the other females. I need warriors like Tou-san" he roared as everyone looked at Sasuke in shock. _'Has the massacre messed him up this bad'_ thought everyone

"But Sasuke-" "-No. You and those whores are not Uchiha's. I don't want to see you again" he said walking away making Mikoto cry at what he said. Miko looked at the person wide eyed at what he stated not knowing what the consequences of what he said meant. She spoke up so she can state what it did.

"Then that's it. We are no longer Uchiha's" she said sadly as Naruto looked at her confused and asked "Why?"

"Only a male can be the head of a clan and that would be Sasuke. He just disown us so we are no longer a clan" she finished

"Well you are staying in my village now. Doesn't that make you a clan with my permission" said Naruto as Miko smiled at him.

"Thank you and I know just what to call our clan. The Kamikaze's" she smiled as Naruto nodded approving it as the Sandaime spoke up.

"Well let's take this back to my office so we can talk about the status of your village. Kushina, Mito you can go use your old house to stay at with everyone else. I expect this is going to take about a week of planning" said Sandaime as everyone nodded with Miko helping Mikoto with emotional support.

**Office**

Naruto was in the Sandaime office as the Sandaime was telling him everything he needed to do in order to make his village grow and about politics for the next few days until they both came to an agreement for better look for the village they wouldn't allied with each other yet. It was the last day Naruto's group was staying.

Naruto was sleeping in his bed having Yugito, Kurenai, and Anko sleeping next to him until he woke up to the sound of knocking on his door. Looking out the window he saw it was still night time and it was raining. Pulling himself from Anko's grip he put on a black robe and walked to the door before opening it to see a wary, dirty, wet, wrecked Sakura. "Why you are here like this and not home on a night like this?" he asked

"I don't have a home no longer" she said before she collapsed but Naruto caught her in time. She still was awake but seemed very weak. Naruto closed his door before he picked her up bridal style and carrying her to the bathroom. Not wanting to wake the others for help he removed Sakura's clothes and cleaned her himself as she looked away blushing. Once he had finished he noticed he didn't have any clothes her size so he put her in a white robe before picking her up bridal style and carrying her to the couch were a clone was standing next to it holding a bowl of ramen.

'_I didn't even see him make one!_' she thought as Naruto sat her down in his lap and toke the bowl of ramen from the clone and started feeding her before he stopped. "I want answers now" he said looking at her completely serious as she nodded and started.

"I'm pregnant with your child. You are the only person I had ever slept with. I found out a few weeks ago when I was feeling sick and went to the hospital to find out about it. I told my mother a week later and she was furious with me. She kicked me out the house disowning me. I had talked to Sasuke for help but he called me a worthless whore. I'm no longer in friendly terms with Ino since we started competing for Sasuke and I don't know where my sensei and other teammate live. Being pregnant I would be kicked out of the ninja core soon until my pregnancy is over. I have nowhere to turn to but to the father of the child" she said looking at him as Naruto signed placing the bowl down and closed his eyes for a second.

"You are going to resign from being a Konoha ninja. You will come with me to Uzu were you will live. You will follow my orders and if you do you will be well taken care of. You and your child. I will get to the bottom of this but as much as I want to focus on it I have other things that need to be taking care of but rest assure I will have a talk with your mother and fix things" he said as she smiled at him cuddling deeper into his chest.

"Hai. I understand" she said falling asleep as Naruto spoke up. "You can come out now" he said as Kurenai, Anko, Kushina, Miko, Yugito, and Mikoto came out smiling at what he did for her. "I can tell what you are thinking so don't even say it" said Naruto but Yugito said one thing anyways.

"So that's another child huh"

**Next Day**

The Sandaime had processed Sakura's papers, Mito and Kushina had sealed up the house in a scroll, and now everyone was saying good bye to each other. "Good luck with your village" said Sandaime as Naruto shook his hand saying good bye and they were off back to the village.

**1 month later**

Naruto was in his office going through his papers like usual when Xero flew through the building. "Naruto its time for the reproduction area. The island is now fully built and the only thing you have been doing is adding things to it. It's time. Kushina, Mito, Miko, and Kurenai are already at the factory waiting" said Xero as Naruto signed and left the building with Xero following. Walking up to the storage house he saw the three waiting in front.

'_With this I can start populating the village and then get into personal matters. Like fix things with Sakura, Yugito, and Anko'_ he thought

"Well let's see Xero's plan to repopulate this place" said Kushina excited as they followed Xero down the hall stopping at the end of one half were a door stood. Signing Naruto opened the door as the whole followed him in to see a shocking sight. On the first level was a massive amount of females going about with having everything they would need to survive on that floor. On the rest of the shelves going all the way up were females in rows of containers having green fluids in it. But what was shocking was that they were all clones of each other. They had a beautiful figure with soft features, purple hair in two pig tails, and purple eyes. (Think of Nemu from bleach wearing the same outfit).

"What is this?" asked Naruto as another female looking exactly like the others but had on a white cloak, glasses, and long hair walked up to him. "They are my bloodline clones and my name is Nemu. Since you still look confuse I will tell you. These clones are exactly like the jutsu Kage Bunshin but instead when I do it I create true clones of myself that are forever linked to me and obey my orders.

They have no mind for themselves. This is my bloodline" she said as Naruto nodded but he asked.

"How did you get here and survive?"

"Well I am from the clan era. My clan was wiped out down to its last member except for me. The Uzumaki clan saved my life and I pledge my alliance to them. At the time I was still grieving from my lost so they sealed me away so I had time to recover. I was freed a few times to help but before Uzu destruction I was sealed again. Xero freed me when the factory was revealed and explained the plan" she finished

"So Xero what is your plan?" asked Naruto as it giggled with Nemu but stopped soon after with Nemu answering.

"It's simple. You get me and my clones pregnant" she said as the group looked at her in shock. "Oh did I mention you have to do it physically because of her jutsu. No insertion" added Xero as Naruto just frowned.

"I can't do that it just seems wrong" said Naruto with a frown.

"There is nothing wrong with it. It is just like you having sex with me and getting me pregnant over and over" said Nemu.

"There is no other way. According to my calculations this way is the only and fastest way to get you and your clan up and running. And because of the way the clones are set up they will not look the same when born. There genes will be different but the only thing the kids will have in common is red hair" said Xero as Naruto was still a little unconvinced.

"Do it. It's like she said it is just like doing it with her over and over. And I get a lot more grandbabies to spoil" said Kushina with Miko and Mito agreeing.

"Well I don't like the sound of my fiancé having sex with this women here over and over, but it's for the good of the village so I will allow it. But you have to make it up to me big time" said Kurenai.

"Great now that everyone agree Naruto-sama you will meet me at this house every five days" said Nemu handing Naruto a piece of paper as Naruto resigning to his fate nodded taking it and leaving with everyone.

"Great now that we got one part handle we need to take care of another" said Xero as Naruto with everyone looked at it. "The new clan the Kamikaze's. They all did want to remove their taint in their bloodline" said Xero to which Miko nodded her head with everyone else. "Well Naruto you are now engaged to the Kamikaze's" said Xero as Naruto signed.

'_I had a feeling it would be like this'_ he thought as the group walked back into his office in the Uzukage tower.

Naruto had sat on his desk going over the documents as he began to speak. "Well I had revived the whole female clan side meaning that I revived every female on that clan's side that existed. According to the files on the new clan the Kamikazes that would be 5,239 members. Can't I just do it with them once and then they can fall for another man?" he asked.

"That would be incorrect because it would be impossible for any female you'd revived to leave you alone" spoke Xero confusing the group.

"When you revived everyone a piece of your charka goes into them and forms a bond with it. They bond so much with it because they need to it to survive they become addicted to and accept it into their mind, body, and soul. The only reason why you are alive right now Naruto is you have as much charka for a 3 bujii tail. Understand for each person they need a certain amount of charka. Kurenai here will only have enough for maybe 11.

As I was saying by bonding so deep with your charka without even knowing they will developed feelings for the owner which will lead to sooner or later love and admiration. Even now they won't look at another male in any type of relationship way. You even have a connection to all of them if you search deep within your mind" finished Xero shocking the group as Naruto spoke up. "What about my mother, aunt, and Mito?" he asked making everyone become deadly quiet as Xero spoke.

"They too will feel the effects but will take longer than the others. If they were to resist the feeling too long it would drive them into madness to the point of raping you Naruto" spoke Xero as everyone signed in frustration.

"Who knew doing these things will have such negative effects" said Kurenai as everyone nodded.

"When it comes to my mom, aunt, and Mito we will cross that bridge when we get there. As for the Kamikaze's. I guess I will start some kind of relationship with all of you. You can tell your clan that and see their reaction. I want to see how far it's started. I will meet with 5 females every 3 days to get to know them" he said as Miko nodded seemingly very happy.

"Come to my compound tonight at 9. I want to do a certain ceremony with you that haven't been done in many years" she said Shunshin away.

"Well than that's another down. But it's now time for you to migrate and recruit people into your village starting with the smaller villages. You can also take children from orphanages and take them to your village" said Xero as Naruto nodded before Mito spoke up. "We also have to train you to become strong enough to uphold your position as the Shoidame Uzukage and fast and I know just how to do it since you know Kage Bunshin no jutsu" she added

**Yes I know I haven't gotten until detail with Kushina, Mito, Anko, and Sakura view on the whole situation but that will be explained more in the next chapter. Along with Yugito's and Kumo's involvement as well. **


End file.
